nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
'89 Dennō Kyūsei Uranai
89 Dennō Kyūsei Uranai is a Nintendo Entertainment System game released on December 10, 1988 by Jinguukan Polaris. This game is a horoscope simulator designed to predict your fortune in 1989; however this meant that the game lost its purpose when the year had passed, as it was only launched nearly a month before the year of 1989 in Japan. Gameplay When you start the game, you are asked to enter your details. This includes year (19XX is the only option, so if you're born in the 200's, you can shut it down) month, day, and gender. The main menu has 5 different options. Two of them have several more sub-categories. 一代運 Life fortune * 星の意味 Star Meaning in general, alignments and so on. * 性格 Personality. Are you shy, proud or artistic? Are you a dreamer or a realist? Reveal what it means to you in terms of your personality. * 健康と体質 Health Constitution. Know the periods of your disease and illness. Know whether you'll recover from illness or not? * 適業 適職 Occupation. Your career path horoscope will also show you the current influences affecting your career and the way in which you express yourself. * 全体的な運勢 Overall Luck. Is there luck all around you? * 財運 Wealth Fortune. Read: money. Tells you much about your attitudes toward money—how you spend and save, as well as how you are likely to earn it. * 異性 愛情運 Opposite Sex, Love Luck. Speaks for itself, feel instant attraction to the opposite sex, subject to the influence of the opposite sex. Luck with scoring and keeping a steady relationship. * 幸運への指針 Luck guidelines. Keep your luck steady with these guidelines. * 有名人 Celebrity. If rich is not enough for you, maybe you will strike it famous. 年間運 Annual fortune There are four sub-options for the annual fortune. * 年運 tells you about the yearly fortune, 1989 in this case. * 対人 愛情 Personal Love. What affects you most in your personal life, especially love situations is explained here. * 健康 Health. If you are looking into trouble ahead or will have a healthy year. * 財運 事業運 Wealth and Career. Everything money, job and career is discussed on the final annual topic. 月間運 Monthly fortune Select a month from 1 through 12 to read about your monthly fortune. This is based on the year 1989 like the other fortunes. In Japanese, the character for month is also used to express the name of the month. For example "1 Month" would be January. Quite simple. 日運 Daily fortune You can only get the fortune from the year 1989 when the game was released. Pretty useless now. Input the rest of the month and day to be given your fortune. 男女相性 Male-female compatibility Enter the second persons' date of birth to get a compatibility meter. If you select the same sex as yourself then you crash the game, but you still get some interesting messages. Check this out at least once to see. Category:Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:1988 video games Category:Japan exclusive games Category:Micronics games